Son Pan
by PanLover4Ever
Summary: Summary in side!


"Speech"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Summary:

A few months since Goku left with Shenron, Chichi sent his middle daughter, Pan, studying in another country. Pan is still bitter about her father, she carries all the rage he felt this year and prior to that he left them to go train Ubb. Not that she blames the boy, she loves him like a brother!

Every day the anger of Pan increases, reaching an unbearable level, but she soon falls asleep and starts to produce more anger than the day before. If she let her anger go out, reach Super Saiyan level 4!

Pan was received in a girls' school there and all get along, even the teachers and the principal. Are like a family to Pan.

On the anniversary of Pan, the staff would make a surprise party for her, then occupied it all day. Pan again when police were at the door, photographers surrounded her making her insensitive questions. She did not hear anything, just wondered what the hell was going on?

When the brunette got her heart broke into many pieces. Red blood stained the white floor. The smell of death in the air was choking her. The bodies with multiple shots, stabs and burns seemed to reach Pan.

She felt a tear run down his face colorless, and, soon after, join the scarlet liquid. After the pain went through her body and her world turned red.

Pan woke up in a strange place. But she soon saw the hair of the person she loves and hates. Her father. He told her something that made her too shocked to speak. In these past seven years, Pan trained and fought tirelessly, and of course studied, her mother would kill her if she did not study.

Now the warrior and his father returned to the planet earth and it will cause some problems.

**SON PANDORA MIZUKI IS BACK, BABY!**

* * *

**The Legend of Son Pan:**

**Chapter 1:**

**I'm back, bitches!**

* * *

"Can I help?", The receptionist asked after seeing a figure of '175 'feet, wandering around confused.

"Yes, thank you!", A sexy, melodious and slightly husky voice thanked. The receptionist blushed up to look like a tomato.

The seventeen year old looked at her with a confused face.

The young have candida, velvety and smooth skin. The features of the girl are simply divine and graceful. The crimson and full lips. The body filled with sculptural curves and huge, everything in the right place, neither too thin nor too fat, in exact and perfect measure. The eyes are as black as the night, a huge black void that slowly sucks your soul, occasionally smearing red paint their eyes, as if they were to gates of hell, where they will pay for their sins, lined eyebrows and long and full lashes. The hairs are like the graceful plumes of crows, a thin, soft and silky long, cascading down to the butt, the fringe cut to the left side covers a little of your eye, the right side there is a red with orange yarn and roving golden.

"Oh, my holy sweet potato fries! Miss, are you alright?", The girl asked placing his hand on the forehead of the lady, leaning and allowing Miss smell her sweet aroma of fruits and flowers. Making the girl fainted.

_'I'd better write a note and leave a cup of water to the poor!', _The girl thought.

Finding a small block, she noted an apology and let the water-side ticket.

* * *

Dear Miss receptionist, 

Miss should see a doctor, could be serious! 

I'm sorry if I caused disorder.

Take care of yourself.

-Son Pandora "Pan" Mizuki.

* * *

_'Shit! 'm Late! My mother will slay me! Blessed be the food that makes the pan, damn her for being so harsh! ', _Screamed in her head._' Hallelujah, brothers! I thought the damn room! '_

"Miss Son, please come.", The teacher's voice filled the room.

"Guys, I want you to know Miss Son. Has the highest grades in all subjects and also in physical activities." The teacher indicated the student stopped at the door in style Vegeta.

"PAN ARE YOU?"

"In the flesh, bone, organ, blood, hair and everything!" The girl replied.

"Pan, I'm Goten! Do you remember me?"

"Oh creature that has brains but no use! Of course yes, you idiot!"

"Miss Pan, you know?" The teacher asked, along with other students.

"But of course it does, we divide the Mommy's tummy!", Shouted in unison.

"The Pan is the oldest" a lavender haired boy replied hugging Pan.

"Purple Boy, how are you?

"I'm fine!"

"And the mother, father and sister?"

"Loud and annoying me! You dear brother too!"

"Later I give him a beating!"

"What good at the end of class we talked!"

The two sat down and began to read, leaving the other with a drop. The teacher cleared his throat and went back to class.

The poor people do not know that the person who has just come into your class will make a lot of noise and confusion in school, ah goes!

* * *

Comment and enjoy it and these thingy!

Until the next chapter! Bye!

**Next chapter:**

**The trio is back!**


End file.
